Many imaging devices, such as printers, scanners, and copiers, operate at different power consumption levels. When the devices are not generating images or have not been used for some specified period of time, they typically operate in a power saving mode. These modes are sometimes known as standby modes, low power modes, or sleep modes. In the power saving mode, the devices draw enough power to support low voltage electronics that are awaiting actuation for operation of the device for printing, scanning, or copying. In response to a user touching or depressing a device actuator or in response to receipt of a print job, the device controller activates components that draw additional power in preparation for use of the device. For example, a scanner may warm up a scanning lamp and a printer or copier may warm a fuser roll. Once the device has been used, it may remain at the higher power consumption level for some predetermined monitoring period of time to maintain one or more components within an operational temperature range. The device remains at the operational level of power consumption in anticipation of imminent subsequent usage. This action reduces the number of cycles experienced by the components, which helps preserve their operational life, and also reduces or eliminates wait time for the customer. Upon expiration of the monitoring period without further use, the device returns to the power saving mode.
Solid ink printers and laser printers, in particular, have some power intensive functions to perform in preparation for being ready to print. For example, in a laser printer, the fuser typically operates at 150 to 200° C. In the case of a solid ink printer, the print head typically operates at about 130 to 140° C. and the imaging drum operates at about 60 to 65° C. A solid ink printer in standby mode typically reduces the print head and image drum temperatures in order to conserve energy. The print head temperature is held at a temperature slightly above the solidifying temperature for the melted ink. While this mode of operation reduces the electrical power consumption of the solid ink printer, it does not necessarily reduce power consumption that is comparable with printing technologies that do not require heating of the ink to maintain it in a liquid state. Also, in order to avoid the time waiting for the print head or imaging drum to achieve operating temperature, the optimal point from a customer usage standpoint may be at higher power consumption levels. Therefore, improvements in printer hardware and software are desirable to reduce power consumptions levels in printers that meet current and future government energy conservation standards while providing prompt response times for customers.